Join Me - Voldemort and Harry
by Ieahleen
Summary: Il grande piano di Voldemort per prendere il Ministero ha funzionato anche troppo bene, e Harry e i suoi amici stanno lottando per sopravvivere in un mondo governato dal Signore Oscuro in incognito. [Traduzione di una storia di Batsutousai]


**Titolo:** _Join Me ~ Voldemort & Harry_

**Autore:** Batsutousai

**Traduttore:** Ieahleen

**Beta:** Shiho93

**Storia originale:** per la storia originale cercare la storia omonima di Batsutousai.

**Rating:** K+

**Warnings:** AU

**Sommario:** Il grande piano di Voldemort per prendere il Ministero ha funzionato anche troppo bene, e Harry e i suoi amici stanno lottando per sopravvivere in un mondo governato dal Signore Oscuro in incognito.

**Note Autore:** Da una lista di prompt su tumblr come risposta ad un prompt datomi da un commentatore anonimo. Il prompt era **Voldemort&Harry "join me"**.  
Onestamente, ho messo le dita sulla tastiera e le ho lasciate andare. Non avevo nessuna chiara idea, ma i ragazzi sembravano sapere cosa volevano.

**Note Traduttore:** La mia prima traduzione. In qualche modo ho sempre voluto farlo, ma alla fine è andata solo dopo che ho iniziato davvero a leggere in inglese (pochi mesi fa), e chi meglio della prima autrice che abbia letta in inglese? E poi io _amo_ Bats.

**Disclaimer:** La storia non mi appartiene, io ho solo fatto del mio meglio per renderla in italiano. La storia originale è basata su personaggi e situazioni creati e posseduti da JK Rowling e dai suoi vari editori. Né il traduttore né l'autore originale guadagnano alcunché da questa storia, e non intendono in alcun modo ledere i diritti di Copyright e Trade Mark.

* * *

•

**_Join Me ~ Voldemort & Harry_**  
(_Unisciti a Me ~ Voldemort e Harry_)

•

Era diventata un'abitudine, Harry non era sicuro del perché si fosse sorpreso quando l'uomo più anziano sedette sulla panchina vicino a lui.

"No," disse, precedendo le familiari domanda e discussione. Come se avrebbe realmente fermato l'anziano mago.

Le labbra sottili si curvarono in un sorriso che avrebbe terrificato chiunque altro. Ma non Harry. "Mi stai negando il diritto di sedere su una panchina pubblica?" disse, quasi amichevole. "Cielo, il pubblico del mondo magico sarà scioccato dal sentire il loro salvatore-"

"Oh, _per favore_." Harry sospirò e si poggiò il pranzo sulle ginocchia prima di voltarsi verso l'ex Signore Oscuro, accogliendo nel suo campo visivo gli ora familiari occhi rosso-marrone e i capelli brizzolati. "Lo dici come se a loro importi davvero che stia rifiutando _te_."

Le labbra di Riddle si curvarono in un sorriso ancora più terrificante. "No? Eppure loro hanno votato_ me_ come Mini-"

"Loro non hanno idea di chi tu sia, e lo sai," rispose Harry, alzando gli occhi e voltandosi dall'altra parte. Due anni prima, dopo che l'ultimo di coloro che avrebbero riconosciuto Tom Riddle come Voldemort era morto o in coma, compresi Harry e i suoi amici, Tom Riddle era spuntato fuori dall'illegalità con una promessa per la gente: lui avrebbe sconfitto Voldemort, e loro lo avrebbero votato come Ministro della Magia. Ebbe consenso immediato e in una battaglia che era entrata nei libri di storia, lasciando da parte le testimonianze contraddittorie, Voldemort fu sconfitto, e Riddle prestò giuramento due giorni più tardi.

Tre giorni dopo che era stato nominato, coloro che erano in coma si erano svegliati in un nuovo mondo che, se ne fossero stati in grado, avrebbero combattuto per evitare. Insistere che il Ministro Riddle era realmente Voldemort aveva portato più di una dozzina di ex membri dell'Ordine della Fenice nelle celle del Ministero, quindi avevano imparato a frenare la lingua e a tenere gli occhi aperti per il momento adatto in cui attaccare.

Ma quel momento che non era mai arrivato sembrava sempre meno probabile a causa della popolarità di Riddle che continuava a crescere.

Quindi, forse due mesi prima, Riddle aveva iniziato a comparire durante la pausa pranzo di Harry e a unirsi a lui senza chiedere. E Harry non poteva rifiutare il _Ministro_, non quando firmava l'assegno del suo stipendio da Auror.

Riddle si stava rilassando contro lo schienale della panchina in quel momento, percependo l'eterno turbamento di Harry sulla situazione, e chiese, "Perché continui a lottare, Harry?"

Harry gli lanciò un'occhiataccia dall'angolo dell'occhio. "_Sai_ perché."

Riddle aprì le mani per mostrare la propria innocenza. "Non ho provato ad ucciderti per quasi un anno. Certamente-"

"_Serpe_," sputò Harry. "Soltanto perché hai cambiato pelle non significa-"

"Mi ferisci."

"Vorrei farlo," rispose Harry, senza perdere un colpo nel familiare battibecco. Era liberatorio, quel semplice scambio di insulti. E forse quella era la vera ragione per la quale Harry era ancora irritato contro l'ex Signore Oscuro, perché doveva ancora cedere alla sua offerta piuttosto generosa.  
"Non sarebbe più semplice rincorrere queste ambizioni da una distanza minore?" chiese Riddle, il passo successivo della loro danza. Si sporse in avanti, abbassando il tono con fare cospiratorio. "Potresti essere certo di guadagnare l'onore della mia morte tu stesso."

Harry ridusse gli occhi a due fessure e si alzò, quasi facendo cadere in terra il panino dimenticato. "Non sono come te, Tom. Non cerco la fama nell'omicidio."

"Ne sono consapevole," mormorò Riddle, così piano che Harry quasi non lo sentì.  
"Si goda la pausa pranzo, Ministro." Disse Harry rigidamente e si incamminò, il panino in una mano stretto così forte da essere quasi ridotto in briciole e la borsa del pranzo accartocciata nell'altra.  
"Ho sentito," Riddle lo richiamò, "delle tue difficoltà, Harry."

E Harry si pietrificò. Il conto per le spese mediche del suo coma era iniziato ad arrivare, ad aggiungersi ai costi per il suo addestramento da Auror, e le camere blindate dei Potter erano quasi a secco dopo averle usate per sostenere i costi della guerra. Stava lottando per mantenere il suo appartamento, soprattutto da quando aveva iniziato a dividere il suo reddito già limitato con Ron e Hermione, anche loro appesi al bordo di una scogliera. L'unica ragione per cui stava meglio dei suoi due amici era il suo status di Ragazzo Sopravvissuto, ma le pareti gli si stavano stringendo attorno.

Riddle si alzò e si avviò verso l'Auror pietrificato, con un'espressione truce e definitiva. "Le tue possibilità di scelta sono scarse, ne sei consapevole. Devi accettare la mia offerta come guardia del corpo o tu e i tuoi amici sarete costretti a vivere per le strade."

Harry deglutì. Lo sapeva. Lo aveva saputo dal momento in cui Riddle aveva fatto l'offerta la prima volta, aveva saputo che le cose sarebbero andate male da quando aveva realizzato che la camera blindata di famiglia era vuota l'ultimo anno dell'addestramento da Auror, ma aveva finto che sarebbe andata bene. Aveva sperato e pregato e gestito il suo denaro in modo da cavarsela con il suo stipendio iniziale, preventivando le possibilità per il conto delle spese mediche che il San Mungo aveva iniziato a richiedere ai pazienti che non avevano un lavoro prima di entrare in coma.

E Ron e Hermione erano quasi stati cacciati dal loro appartamento troppo piccolo. Harry aveva tirato fuori un po' di denaro ed erano tutti miserabili, ma almeno avevano un tetto sopra la testa, per quanto precario potesse essere.

Accettare la posizione di guardia del corpo che Riddle gli stava offrendo significava non solo una paga più alta ma anche una residenza gratuita all'interno del palazzo del Ministro. Significava che avrebbe potuto investire tutto il denaro in più in un appartamento per Ron e Hermione.

Riddle si piegò in avanti fino a trovarsi quasi occhi negli occhi con Harry. C'era una certezza in quelle iridi rosso-marroni che fece venire voglia ad Harry di infilzarle con la bacchetta assicurata all'avambraccio, e strinse la mascella per combattere quell'impulso. "Dillo," sussurrò Riddle.

Harry chiuse gli occhi. "Ministro Riddle," riuscì a superare il blocco alla gola creato dal suo orgoglio, "Sarei felice di accettare la posizione di sua personale guardia del corpo, se è ancora disponibile."

Riddle sorrise glaciale e promettendo una violenza che eccitò Harry più di quanto fosse professionalmente accettabile. "Non è mai stata per nessun altro che te," rispose come si raddrizzò e si voltò per percorrere la strada verso l'entrata del Ministero."Vieni, allora. Puoi discutere del trasferimento dei tuoi effetti personali con il mio segretario."

"Sì, signore," concordò Harry, gettando il panino sbriciolato in un bidone.

Riddle lo guardò, gli occhi rosso sangue per l'angolazione del sole. "Da te, Harry, accetto solo '_mio Lord_'."

Harry gli rivolse un sorriso che sembrava freddo e innaturale sul suo volto e rispose, "Lo terrò a mente, _Tom_."

Riddle rise.


End file.
